danschneideruniversefandomcom-20200216-history
A Christmas Tori
A Christmas Tori is the first ever Victorious holiday special, which was the first episode of the third season. It aired on December 3, 2011. Plot The episode starts in the classroom; the Hollywood Arts students are celebrating the holidays, and the school is decorated for the occasion. André and Tori enter, and André is freaking out because of a bad grade he got on a Christmas song he wrote for a class. He explains to the class that he got a D for the first time ever. After that, Jade jokes around about her cup size. Before he can continue, Sinjin comes in to tell Sikowitz his Secret Santa assignment. Sikowitz is upset to find out that he will have to give a gift to Sinjin's sister, who he thinks is a weirdo. He asks to trade with someone, however the gang says they didn't sign up because they shouldn't have to give gifts to "random people they don't care about." Sikowitz, believing that they need to get in the holiday spirit, tells them that they will all be required to participate. Everyone must get creative and special gifts for each other, and the one who gives the worst present will be forced to go door-to-door Christmas Yodeling with Sikowitz. Beck is Robbie's Secret Santa - he brings Robbie's old bully to school as his gift because Robbie has been talking about wanting to get things straight with the bully, Christy Vic-Harris. André is Beck's Secret Santa and catches him the cricket that had been keeping him up at night in his RV, but Beck gives it to Sikowitz, who gives it to his Secret Santa, Courtney Van Cleef. Cat is Jade's Secret Santa and buys her a new pair of scissors from a scary movie. Robbie is Cat's Secret Santa and gets her a cotton candy cart and a man that follows her around for a week, which she loves and thanks him by giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Jade is Tori's Secret Santa and gives her an idea on what to give André. Tori is André's secret Santa, but has no idea what to get him. At first, she makes him a miniature ceramic guitar, but she decides it's not good enough after seeing Robbie's gift for Cat. Then, Jade gives Tori the idea to do her own take on André's song, which he got a D on, as her gift, along with Cat. Hoping to impress the teacher, Anthony, and show him that Andre's song is worth a better grade, they perform the song (It's Not Christmas Without You) at school. Eventually, André joins in and sings with them as well. André's music teacher gives him an A after hearing the song. In the end, Sikowitz said that everyone gave good presents, and that he was the one who gave the worst one, so he goes Christmas yodeling with strangers. Subplot Trina gets a giant Christmas tree for the Vega house, which is so big she has to climb it to get the star on. She asks Robbie for help decorating it, even though she says she still hates him. Subplot 2 Beck can't sleep well due to a noisy cricket in his RV, so he keeps drinking a lot of coffee to stay awake, and it causes him to get jittery. Eventually, André manages to capture the cricket as Beck's secret Santa present. Trivia *Beck has a similar outfit that Spencer Shay from the Nickelodeon show iCarly wore in the episode "iTake On Dingo." *This is the first episode of Victorious where they celebrate a holiday. *This is the 5th time Tori's name has been used in the title of an episode. *The name of the episode, "A Christmas Tori", is a reference to the classic Christmas movie, "A Christmas Story" (1983). *This is the second time that Tori, Jade, Cat,and André perform together. First being All I Want Is Everything in Locked Up. *This is the first episode of Victorious to feature more than one writer (though Blooptorious comes before it production-wise). *Tori said that she made the small guitar for Andre at Color Me Pot. Color Me Pot was mentioned before on Dan's other show, iCarly (in the episode iDon't Want to Fight). Color Me Pot is a parody of "Color Me Mine." *There is a clash of who gave the most expensive gift; it is thought to be between Robbie or Cat. *In iParty With Victorious, Beck says that nothing scares him, whereas in this episode, Sikowitz unknowingly makes Beck scared from being asleep, proving that some things do scare him, or at least startle him. *Trina gets a new hair colour. *Tori's hair got a little darker. *Jade's hairdo is slightly different *This episode was filmed the week of October 3–7, 2011. *Jade's highlights are now green, and they were originally blue in Season 2. And she wears less dark make-up. *In most episodes, Beck serves as the straight man; in this particular episode, he's the comic. *Tori is wearing glasses in this episode again. *Ending tagline: Jade: "Beg me." *This is the first time it was notified Sinjin is not an only child. He has a sister named Courtney whose secret Santa was Sikowitz. *"Grunge" was first used by Rex for Trina in the episode Tori Tortures Teacher, and a variation of the word was used in this, "Grunch" which is a play on "Grinch", or possibly, even "Grouch", as both the Grinch and Oscar the Grouch are grouchy characters who hate Christmas. *From Dec. 3rd to Dec. 10th this episode was #1 on iTunes Kids. *If you look closely at the whiteboard behind Sikowitz in the beginning of the episode you'll see "Cat and Jade's Christmas Carol Classic This Saturday at The Henry Smith Theater" written on it. View the picture here. *Andre's locker is decorated with Christmas wrapping paper instead of a keyboard. *Mr. Busey could be a reference to actor Gary Busey. *Larry Stein and Mr. Busey can be seen Christmas Yodeling with Sikowitz in the last scene. *In the episode, the gang all give each other Christmas gifts for a secret-Santa program. The gifts they give each other are: **From Beck to Robbie: The chance to tell off his old bully and possibly date her. **From Robbie to Cat: A cotton candy machine & maker to follow her around for a week. **From Cat to Jade: Actual scissors from the movie, 'The Scissoring'. **From Jade to Tori: An idea of what to get André for a secret-Santa gift. **From Tori to André: A performance of his Christmas song to his teacher, resulting in an "A". **From André to Beck: Capturing the cricket keeping that's been keeping Beck awake all night. **From Sikowitz to Courtney Van Cleef: A used cricket (taken from Beck). *Trina is the only one with an unknown secret Santa. *Jade's present to Tori is the only non-physical present and indirectly, it's a gift to Andre, since the performance changes his grade back to an A. *Beck "lost" his present from Andre. *This is the second time a song was given as a gift, the first being Tori singing You're The Reason to Trina in The Birthweek Song. *As of this episode, there's a new opening. Nothing changed except it focuses on season 3 episodes. *This was the fastest episode of Victorious to air in South East Asia, airing twenty days after the U.S. premiere. *This episode aired again on Saturday, March 24th (the day April Fools' Blank aired, which is far out of the time of the holiday season) at 4:30 PM EST. However, it is usually only shown on TV in December because it is a Christmas episode. *This episode aired in South East Asia even if there were nine Season 2 episodes left to air. *Jade says, "starting with the pretty girl" and looks at Tori. This indirectly implies that Cat is not pretty or Jade's way of showing her strong dislike for Tori again. *Though it is filmed as part of season 3, this episode is aired as part of season 2, making it the 13th episode for season 2. *In reality taking any kind of weapon to school can lead to suspension, expulsion or even arrest (as Trina and Tori's father is a police officer) as scissors can often be mistaken for weapons. *For Ariana Grande's credit in this episode, a shot from this episode and a shot from Blooptorious were shown. This is the only episode that used those two shots for Ariana Grande's credit. *The Scissoring mentioned in this episode is highly controversial because it references the sexual position. Goofs *Robbie is celebrating Christmas in this episode. However, he is Jewish so he should be celebrating Hanukkah instead of Christmas (Although some Jews celebrate Christmas as well and he may not be a strict follower). *Sikowitz texted all the students their secret Santa assignments, meaning he had all their cell phone numbers. In a lot of normal schools, this would not be allowed. But keep in mind that Hollywood Arts isn't a "normal" school. *Jade said that the cricket has been keeping Beck awake for over a month. A month without sleep is extremely unhealthy and potentially fatal. Granted, he seems to be catching up on his lost sleep in class. *At the end of the song, Beck is shown. But then he disappears for the remainder of the episode. Running Gags *Cat's brother's disgusting Christmas beef causing people to "be a mess". *Someone saying "Ho ho" with another person saying "Ho" in response. Quotes Robbie: Ho, ho, and ho! Cat: Hi, hi, and HI! Cat: I do love short pants. Jade: Yeah. Guess what I love? Cat: '''What? '''Jade: Slapping perky red-heads. Cat: Hahahaha... with her hair and is shocked and scared when she realizes Jade is referring to her. Robbie: Ho ho ho! And... jingle bells. reaches for Robbie's chair. Tori: No no, André, don't do it, don't- knocks the chair over and Robbie falls to the floor. Oh, you did it. Jade: I bet that jingled his bells. Beck: Jade yells next to him Hey! Hey... (sighs) ''You woke me up. '''Sikowitz:' (sarcastically) Oh, sorry Beck! Certainly wouldn't want to keep you awake during my class! Beck: 'Thanks, you're the best. ''(goes back to sleep) '''Sikowitz: Why Becky so sleepy? Tori: You bought a tree? Trina: Yarp. Jade: Why do I have to- Beck: cutting her off He said he's not gonna change it, so just deal with it, why don't you just deal with it, why don't you just deal with it?! Sikowitz: Beck His heart is vibrating. How much coffee have you drunk? Beck: A lot, like a lot, I don't know like maybe seven cups, a lot! Is there a problem? Jade: He's drinking coffee to stay awake at school cause of the stupid cricket that's keeping him up every night. Beck: bouncy LOTTA COFFEE. Jade: Look, I don't wanna be Tori's secret Santa. Sikowitz: Too bad. away Jade: '''Stop bouncing! '''Beck: '''I can't help it! '''Tori:: Hey Trina, Trina! Trina: What? Tori: You wanna see what I got André for his secret Santa gift? Trina: No. Tori: Look! It's a little ceramic guitar. I made it at Color-Me-Pot! Trina: I thought Sikowitz said that your secret Santa gifts have to be really special and creative. Tori: He did. Trina: Well, that's ugly. And useless. Trina: I'm embarrased for you *walking away* Tori: That was mean *jazzy- accent* Robbie: (excited) ''You bought me a ''girl?! Jade: (Opening the present Cat gave her) Oh my God, Cat you did not! Cat: '''*squeals* '''Beck: (confused) Scissors? Jade: (snapping) ''They're special scissors! '''Beck: '(mutters)' '''Okay.' ' '''Cat:'They're from a real movie! Jade: I can not believe you got me these! Tori: What movie were they used in? Jade: The Scissoring. Tori: Wait, that one about the girl who comes back from the dead and uses a pair of scissors on her two best friends? Beck: Yep. Jade: (Twirling her scissors around her finger and looking at Tori) Starting with the pretty girl... Tori: I'm André's secret Santa, and I have like no clue what to give him. Cat: Just get him a present! Beck: (mutters) My God. Jade: Two words. Beck: I bet they won't be helpful. Jade: Your problem. Beck: I was right. Tori: You're my Secret Santa? Jade: Ho ho. Tori: (Waves nervously) Ho... Andre: How does a person go from an A to a D? Jade: Happened to me in eighth grade. Secret Santa Secret Santa is program that Sikowitz organised in this episode. Every student is chosen to give other people a gift without them knowing. Secret Santa has started outside of Hollywood Arts. In this wiki, different users start their own Secret Santa program for other users. Gallery References *DanWarp blog post confirming episode. *The name of the episode as shown here. 01